Forum:"GUI" für Kategorien
Hallochen! Klossi hat mich auf etwas aufmerksam gemacht: im Zuge normaler kleiner Edits wurde automatisch Kategorie gegen Category ersetzt. Das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt, weil es ja in der Bearbeitungsvorschau kaum auffällt. Jedenfalls habe ich aber das Gefühl, das dies etwas mit dem neuen Feature zu tun hat, das das Zufügen und Entfernen von Kats über eine Schaltfläche erlaubt. Nun meine Frage an euch: hat jemand ein ähnliches Problem? Ich hab WinXP/SP3, FF 3.0.7 und bin an einer Lösung interessiert, weil ich ja sonst nicht mehr ordentlich arbeiten kann. Danke! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 10:50, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo, I'm sorry to have to write this in English, but anyway.... Bravomike asked me the same thing on the Dutch MA version. I left a reply there, but I'm assuming that the problem is indeed with the new "Category" tab below every article. --Patricia 11:03, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Genau das meine ich. Ich habe in der Hilfe von Wikia das hier gefunden: wikia:Help:CategorySelect. Ich weiß nicht, ob es angemessen ist, das Problem dort anzusprechen, weil es ja nur einige wenige hier betrifft. Wiedermal irgendwas, das irgendwann irgendwie hier auftaucht... -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 11:08, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Hier scheint es nur einige zu treffen, denn wenn ich was ändere passiert da nichts komisch. --Klossi 11:15, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Mir ist es auch aufgefallen und ich hatte es zunächst für ein interwiki-Problem gehalten. Aber jetzt betrifft es wohl auch dt. Benutzer. Seltsam.--Bravomike 11:25, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) irgendwie ist dieser lustige Button bei mir funktionslos. soll ich ihn ausblenden?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:15, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hallo zusammen. Das statt dem lokalisierten "Kategorie" das englische "Category" übernommen wird, ist ein Bug. Er wird in Kürze beseitigt. Weitere Rückmeldungen (positive und negative) könnt ihr hier anbringen. Wie fast alle Features kann auch dieses natürlich ausgeschaltet werden, wenn es euch nervt. Einen Test hat es aber vielleicht verdient :-) --Avatar 09:18, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :An sich ist es ja ein interessantes Feature. Und wenn der Bug behoben ist, kann ich die entstandenen "Category"s leicht wieder durch "Kategorie" ersetzen. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 13:12, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Der Fehler ist inzwischen behoben. Neue Kategorien werden als "Kategorie:..." eingefügt. Wir hatten darüber diskutiert ob man die bestehenden Einträge automatisch auch auf den lokalen Namen zwingen sollte, haben uns aber schließlich dafür entschieden, dass es besser ist, die Einträge nicht zu verändern. Das bedeutet, dass ein existierender "Category:..."-Eintrag auch nach der Bearbeitung "Category:..." heißt. Allerdings sind über das Wochenende einige "Category:..."-Einträge entstanden. Bei Bedarf können wir die alle mit einer Änderung auf der Datenbank wieder in "Kategorie:..." umwandeln, wenn gewünscht. --Avatar 13:47, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Danke dafür. Dazu möchte ich auch gleich mal eine kleine Frage fragen: Die Automatik setzt die Kategorie unter die Interwikilinks, bis jetzt hatten wir sie meistens darüber. Außerdem ist mir schon öfter aufgefallen, dass manchmal auch ein Leerzeichen zwischen "Kategorie:" und dem Kategoriename eingefügt wird. Was ist da technisch erwünscht bzw. wie sollen wir die Kategorien in Zukunft formatieren? oder macht das gar keinen Unterschied?--Bravomike 15:05, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC)